Forum:Anonymous Editing Disabled
Anonymous Editing Disabled *Since 1 July 2013, it is now necessary for all editors and blog commenters on Nitrome Wiki and its sister wikis(Fan Fiction Wiki and Pixel Love Wiki) to have a valid Wikia account. *This is because of changes in US legislation which prohibits US-hosted websites from collecting certain information from children including IP addresses. Nitrome Wiki is hosted on US servers. *Unfortunately, IP addresses is the means through which our software MediaWiki tracks anonymous contributions, hence, anonymous contributions are disabled. Revision to COPPA A recent revision to Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA) (http://www.ftc.gov/os/fedreg/2013/01/130117coppa.pdf) which came into effect 1 July 2013 does not allows US-based websites from collection of geolocation information from children, such as Internet Protocol addresses (IP). Nitrome Wiki is hosted on a US server and hence has to comply with US laws. MediaWiki's use of IP MediaWiki tracks all anonymous contributions through the IP which they are posted from. IP is the internet addresses of your gateway to the Internet. This is an important tool for us as it helps us better identify users, and provides us the means to tackle disruptive acts such spamming, vandalism and uncivil behaviour. IP of registered users are also recorded, though as such users can be easily identified by their username, this IP information is strictly archived. This information will only be accessed by the webmaster only for the investigation of the most severe of disciplinary offences such as sockpuppetry (the usage of two more more accounts for malicious intent) or vote-rigging, which can be carried out through the abuse of multiple accounts. Risk of tracking through IP IP is also a form of geolocation information. Through tools such as whatismyIP, an individual can find out the geographical location of a child's internet access point, and hence approximate the location of the child in the world. The safety of the child can be further jeopardised if the child reveals personal information. Blocking of anonymous editing If we were to allow collection of IP information, our webmaster would have to receive parental consent, which would be impractical to do so. We apologise for the inconvenience caused to all, especially to our young readers who are most affected. Nitrome Wiki recommends that contributors sign up for an account as long as they are no longer children Since there are no restrictions prohibiting the collection of IP from anyone aged 13 and above, anyone above the age of 13 can sign up for an account for free. You only need an email address and your birthday (to verify your age). Your generous contributions will be fully credited to you on the edit history of each page, ascribed to your member-name. You will also gain access to all the privileges of a member, such as the chatroom, your own profile and talk page, ability to create blogs and upload photos and more. Closing Statement Nitrome Wiki congratulates Nitrome on their official launch of Nitrome Profiles. With the release of Nitrome Profiles, it may be a good time to sign up for a Nitrome Wiki account as well. Your account will give you full access to Nitrome Wiki, Fanfiction Wiki and Pixel Love Wiki. See you around ^^ Category:Wiki news Well put. -- 21:02, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Well written. However, I would like to suggest than next to the word "sockpuppetry" this be put: (the usage of two more more accounts for malicious intent) . This would be helpful, as not everyone would know what a sockpuppet is. -- 21:11, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Added as requested ;) SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 16:35, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the commendation Ayernam and NOBODY :) If there are no other objections next morning I'll put it up. *starts seeking a few more opinions* SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 16:35, July 26, 2013 (UTC) This is so weel written, that it doesn't even need our agreement to be used. :) 20:43, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Well structured and supported with valid facts. -- 01:02, July 30, 2013 (UTC)